Charlie's little girl
by bellasaslut
Summary: One night Bella catches Charlie. What happens? (Contains incest. Rated M for obvious reasons)


_**WARNING: This is a Charlie/Bella one shot. INCEST. **_

_**Don't like? Don't read. **_

Charlie came home from a long day of work. They had made him pull another double shift tonight because some dumb ass decided he didn't want to show up. He came in the house immediately discarding his gun placing it in the nearby safe, before letting his coat fall to the floor. By this time of night he figured his daughter Isabella, would be sound asleep, so he turned on their ancient computer.  
After a long day of work, Charlie usually needed to find some kind of release. Usually it involved doing something like this. He would boot up the computer, while he slipped his pants to the floor exposing his dick, as he sat in the computer chair. Sitting in his chair like always Charlie clicked on a few things before opening a file under his computer labeled "work components" knowing Isabella wouldn't look under that.  
Suddenly Charlie's cock was harder than ever. It was always like this when he first started the computer, he would gaze at the girl, and realize just how much she looked like Isabella. He knew it was sick, and twisted, but he couldn't help but notice how fucking sexy his daughter had become over the years.  
"Fuck," he groaned imagining the girl in the video - who was on her knees sucking the mans cock - was Isabella, and he was sucking her off. "Ugh," he groaned pumping up and down his eyes glued to the screen.  
"Dad?" Isabella announced sleepily standing behind the computer.  
"Fuck shit!" He yelled turning the computer off looking for his pants. Isabella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she watched her father struggle. She'd known about her fathers attraction for quite some time. Hearing the moans she figured now would be the best time to take advantage of it. "What the fuck are you still doing awake?" He yelled as Isabella shrugged her shoulders.  
"I got thirsty," she said logically. Charlie couldn't help his gaze fall from her face to her perfect breasts that seemed to be popping out of her chest.  
"Well get your drink and go back to bed!" He yelled pointing to the kitchen. Isabella saw a perfect opportunity walking right up to him.  
"Daddy, can I ask you something?" She questioned as Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose muttering a sure. "I was looking at myself in the mirror tonight before taking a shower. Do you think one nipple is bigger than the other?" She questioned lifting her shirt over her breasts giving him a perfect view. Charlie was stunned, standing there looking at his daughters perfect breasts.  
"Of course not," he said honestly as she let the tee shirt fall back down.  
"Ok night," she announced walking back up the stairs. Charlie knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he didn't give a flying fuck. He followed Isabella up the stairs walking into her room not bothering to knock. "What are you doing, daddy?" Isabella questioned raising a single eyebrow.  
"You're a little fucking tease," He accused pushing her on the bed climbing on top of her. "No daughter of mine will be a tease like that slut of a mother you have. I'll teach you what happens when you tease a man!" He hissed kissing and biting her neck snaking his hand up her thigh.  
"Daddy," Isabella moaned wrapping her legs around his waist feeling his rock hard member pressed against her. Charlie made no move to stop as he tore her night shirt from her body throwing it on the floor. He wasted no time attacking her perfect breasts, making her moan louder than before.  
"Tell me, Bella," he said nipping her breasts lightly. "How far have you gone with a boy?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. All Charlie's morals were gone.  
"Making out," she answered honestly making Charlie shake his head picking up his daughter placing her on all fours like it was nothing.  
"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He questioned kissing her perfect looking ass.  
"Of course not, Daddy," she said.  
"Good girl," Charlie announced over her. "This is what little teases get!" He yelled slamming his hand across her ass so hard it echoed before walking in front of her. Charlie knew that hurt her, but he also knew she would like being spanked hard. "Suck," he commanded springing his cock free for the second time that night. "Now!" He said harsher placing his cock inside his daughters warm mouth.  
"Oh fuck, Bells," He moaned pumping in and out of her mouth. "God you feel so fucking good," he moaned tossing his head back watching his daughter take him in like a pro. Charlie seemed to get harder and harder with every single thrust into her beautiful mouth. "Fuck Bella," he moaned grabbing onto her hair making her deep throat him. "Make me cum!" He yelled as he tensed up and shot a bigger load than ever into her mouth.  
"Daddy my pussy ache's," Bella announced innocently after swallowing his load. Charlie wasted no time pushing her onto the bed getting in between her legs. He needed to taste her. "Daddy," she moaned as soon as his tongue came in contact with her clit. Charlie never imagined his own daughter would taste so... delicious. Charlie slipped a finger in her biting and nipping at her clit like a wild animal.  
"Oh fuck Daddy!" Bella moaned running her fingers through his hair. "Don't stop," she commanded shoving his face deeper into her clit. Charlie loved listening to the sound his daughter was making, he loved knowing he could make her moan like she was.  
"Cum for me Bella," Charlie breathed against her clit making her breathing grow faster.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy," She chanted rocking her hips in his face as she came undone withering beneath him. "Oh fuck," she said her body covered in swear.  
"I'm not done with you yet," he hissed placing a condom over his fully erect member. "I need to be inside you," he said slowly pushing his way inside of her. "Fuckkkk," he moaned feeling how tight she was. He knew she was still a virgin when he hit her hymen, pushing through. It gave him satisfaction knowing he was the first one to be inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust before pumping in and out of her.  
"Fuck," Bella moaned her tits bouncing up and down with every single thrust. "Daddy, harder!" She moaned moving her hips with Charlie. With a grunt Charlie gripped the headboard pounding into her so hard he was sure they were going to have bruises.  
"Bells," Charlie moaned slamming into her. "Hang on," he said stopping movement before pulling out completely. "Get on the desk," he commanded throwing the papers from her desk," I can get in deeper," he explained pushing another condom over his cock as Bella sat on the table legs spread apart.  
"Daddy," Bella moaned as soon as Charlie started thrusting into her again. "FUCK," She screamed placing her head in Charlie's shoulders as her pussy walls started clamping around his dick.  
"Bells!" I moaned giving on last thrust into her before he came for the second time that night.

_**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it. **_


End file.
